Confession
by Phantom Shyraz
Summary: Akira tells them about his second life...


Confession  
By: Mysterious Phantom, Shyraz  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ok, as usual, the characters featuring in here does not   
belong to me but to the fabulous artists of CLAMP (unless stated). Also,   
please don't kill me after reading this fic...knowing that this is called 'fanfic'   
then all this is...well...what I thought might happen. This should be set   
when the detectives are all still in primary school. I'm sorry if I had upsetted   
any CCD fans...ok, enough with my babbling disclaimer! Thank you for   
reading it!  
************  
  
"I'm home" I called out into the empty house. It's become a ritual to call out   
even though no one's at home, both my mothers are out on a trip to who   
knows where unless...  
'RING RING'  
It must be my mothers...even though I have two mothers, I never heard of   
my father. All I know is that he is a thief as well as a world class chief.   
'RING RING'  
The telephone rang again. I guess I should pick it up. But if I do, my mothers   
would probably want me to steal something. Though I don't like to, but I   
can't make my mothers unhappy. So, I think it is best to pick up the phone or   
they might think I'm in trouble, I don't want them to worry about me…at   
least not when they're on a holiday. They always seem to be on holiday, I   
wonder where they got all the money from, I doubt it's from selling the   
stolen goods though, they're all still here. Finally, after debating to myself   
for the hundredth time today, I walked over to the phone.  
"Hello?" I asked at the voice on the other end of the phone.  
"Ijyuin?" I recognised the voice, it's Takamura Sempei, but how does he   
know my telephone number...maybe Kaichou told him...speaking of   
Kaichou, he never did come into the council room today. Could it be that   
he's sick?  
"Hai" I answered back...I tried not to think of the worst possibility of why   
Kaichou had not attended council duties but if Takamura Sempei called then   
that could only mean one thing...  
"Kaichou's disappeared." Sempei told me in a calm voice. "Come back to the   
council room quick" he added before I was about to speak.  
"Hai Takamura Sempei" I hung up the phone and let out a sigh. Once again,   
Kaichou had escaped from the duties. I remembered when I entered the   
council room just half an hour ago, no one was there. I thought at least   
Takamura Sempei and Kaichou would be in so I was going to see if they   
needed any help. It might be the winter holidays, but with Kaichou always   
escaping from his duties, we all had to stay. I'm actually getting annoyed at   
this, no wonder Takamura Sempei is angry so often...really, I don't like to   
stay in especially on a Friday, like today.  
As I stepped out of my house once again, I felt the first snowflake fall upon   
me. I guess it must be near Christmas, I hadn't looked at the calendar often   
but I can still tell the season by the weather. Speaking of calendar, I thought   
there was a calendar at home, but I guess my mothers had dumped it away   
by accident when they came in last week. Either that or it was me who'd   
trashed it by mistake. Passing the Imonoyama Shopping Street, it reminds   
me, what should I get for dinner today...  
After walking for a few minutes, pass the shops, I came to a halt at the train   
station. This campus never seems to amaze people. Even though I had been   
here for two years already, I guess I still wasn't accustom to the fact that this   
place is like a mini town, separated with Tokyo, with its own hospitals,   
backs and a shopping street. And the school council is a few stations away   
so I have some time to gather my thoughts a slip back into place. I shouldn't   
think too much...it kind of get me stray off track from what I should be   
doing and not to mention it distracts me and...makes me think of stuff I   
don't want. What am I even thinking?? Stuff that I don't want to think   
about...  
I let out a noisy sigh as the train approaches...I makes me think of how I   
should approach the subject myself. I really hate myself when thinking about   
how to confess to my friends concerning the fact that I steal from the school.   
I really wanted to tell them out straight but...I'm afraid of the outcome. Still   
I remembered a person who told me that I shouldn't keep certain things in   
my heart. Sometimes, I even think if they'd already know about me being a   
thief. I hold daily debates with myself every morning, always asking if I   
should tell them about my second life today...  
'NEXT STOP, ELEMENTRY FACILITY'  
It's time to get off I guess, I won't want Takamura Sempei to wait in the   
council room. Whatever it was, I think he is in need of me at the moment.   
And he did say to get back quick.  
After getting off the train, it'll only be another few minutes walk. I really   
want to take the time to admire the snowflakes coming down and resting on   
the bare trees. But I don't think I have time so I better run. I broke into a run   
as soon as I was out of the crowded train station. Yes, I might be the   
holidays, but there were still students around and I don't want to accidentally   
bump into them. Finally, I reached the building. I waited patiently for the lift   
to arrive. There's no need to rush anything yet...at least that's what I think.   
Its fortunate that there's central heating here, the weather is cold and this   
uniform isn't at all helping. At last, the lifts arrived! I wonder why Takamura   
Sempei wants me to be back so quickly, I recalled just a few moments ago I   
told him I was leaving. And he even said that it was alright to leave. I stood   
outside the council room a calmed myself before entering the room. My   
guess would be that Takamura Sempei is sitting behind his terminal looking   
at security info. But what does he want me to do? Make some snacks or help   
him find Kaichou?? Sometimes, I even think if I'm actually...arg! I hated   
myself for when I'm thinking this way. I think it is time that I enter the room.  
As soon as I entered the room, I found myself covered in colourful paper   
bits.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I heard as I entered the room. There was Kaichou   
in the middle with Takamura Sempei on his right in front of them was a   
birthday cake. I could only stare at them, not knowing what to do...  
"Akira, did you forget your own birthday?" Kaichou asked in a cheerful tone   
with a smile across his face. That snapped me back into reality. That's right,   
I did forget my birthday. It's not often that I do, but I did. So today is   
Christmas, December 24th. The day of Christmas Eve and my birthday.  
"I guess..." I could only tell them. "but...Takamura Sempei said that..."  
"I disappeared?" Kaichou supplied "I told him to get you back here. I know   
that you're mothers are on holiday so I thought you shouldn't spend you're   
birthday alone. It's too bad that Ohkawa Kaichou and Nagisa-san couldn't   
make it." That's right, Nagisa-san's on tour and Utaku-san is abroad. They're   
so nice to me and it makes me fell so guilty for keeping this secret away   
from them. I guess now would be the time I told them. Tonight. I shouldn't   
be afraid of the outcome but...who knows? They might end up hating me or   
on the contrary, they will take me for who I really am. There was silence for   
a while in the room whilst I think of the best way to approach to subject. To   
tell them that I'm the mysterious thief 20 Mensou.  
"Kaichou, Takamura Sempei, there's something I've been meaning to tell   
you..."I said. This is going to be hard but I have to tell them. I can't keep   
this away from them for so long. It's been two years since I first stole the   
curtain from Gamera Hall. I was only transferred here because my mother   
found out about the curtain. Still, they said I could stay here and I had met   
them because of that curtain as well. I remembered the first day I got   
transferred here. It was also the day when my mothers pleaded to me that   
they wanted the curtain and use it as a rug for the bare living room. After   
hearing them asking me with their eyes near to crying, I gave in and told   
them I'd do it. So I set off to Gamera Hall...  
~*FLASH BACK*~  
"Yes mother, I'll get it" with that statement, Akira's mothers burst out in   
happiness. And Akira walked away with a map in hand looking for Gamera   
Hall. When he reached the place, he saw two students with the same uniform   
but looked older than him. One was a blond, he was holding some sort of   
document in hand, and the other has blue hair that stood next to the blond.   
As Akira approached the hall, the blue-haired turn towards him and the   
blond followed the suit.  
"Sumimasen, but is this the Gamera Hall?" Akira asked with an innocent   
voice.  
"Yep, this is." The blond replied to Akira with a smile, "are you new here?"  
"Yes, I just got transferred here. My name is Ijyuin Akira" Akira bowed to   
them.  
"Konnichiwa Akira. I'm so glad to meet you. My name is Imonoyama   
Nokoru, and this is my companion Takamura Souh." Souh nodded at Akira   
as his name was spoken.  
"Ne Imonoyama-Sempei but may I ask what's going on here?"  
"Oh, there's going to be a party held in here in a week's time." Nokoru   
replied, Souh just looked at Akira with an unknown emotion.   
"And what brings you here Ijyuin-kun?" Souh asked him dangerously. It was   
suspicious for a new student wanting to see the Hall. Akira was surprised   
that anyone had asked.  
"Souh!" Nokoru looked at his companion with disbelief in his eyes. He took   
a liking in him the first moment Akira talked to him. And he was not going   
to allow Souh to ruin this meeting. It was rare for anyone not to know who   
he was...even after the introduction. At that instant, he wanted to be friends   
with this innocent boy even though he knew the consequences...  
Akira replied a moment later. "Oh, I was suppose to meet someone here. But   
I guess I remembered the wrong place. I think I better get going and not   
bother you. Thank you anyway!" with that, he walked away.  
The second day, Akira returned to the Hall, only finding no one was there.   
But after a good look into the hall and its securities, Souh and Nokoru   
arrived.  
"Konnichiwa Akira. What brings you here today??" Nokoru spoke with   
enthusiasm in his voice. He smiled as Akira was about to replied.  
"I thought that I should do a bit of sight seeing today and get to know the   
campus a little. It is a big campus and I wanted to know where everything   
is..."  
"Souh," Nokoru turned towards his companion "is there anything important   
that we have to do today?"  
"There are the paper work that needs to be approved..." Souh told Nokoru   
and trailing off. He already knew what Nokoru was up to...  
"Then there's nothing to be done today" Nokoru turned back to Akira "I   
think we can help you know you're way around the campus."  
"But I don't want to bother you..." Akira told them politely, he really doesn't   
want to bother people, not to mention he want to study the structure of the   
Hall carefully so that he can plan his 'mission'.  
"Not at all! In fact, we'd be delighted to help you!" Nokoru beamed and   
pulled Akira out into the open. Souh let out a sigh 'I could only hope that the   
paperwork will be done tomorrow.' Souh thought as they exited the Hall.   
After a day of touring round the campus, Akira went back into his room   
once he reached his home. His mothers were downstairs having tea as Akira   
worked a plan for tomorrow night. 'It would be best if I stole the curtain   
tomorrow night...but I need to give them a warning first...I don't want them   
unprepared.' So with that in mind, he set work on his warning letter to the   
council members of this school. Though Akira might not know who they   
were but he can still send a mail to them saying 20 Mensou will steal the   
curtain at Gamera Hall.  
That night, he met them again. Not as Akira, but as 20 Mensou.  
"So you are the famous thief, 20 Mensou." Akira heard as he took down the   
curtain. The voice came from below the stage area. "I cannot allow you to   
just take that from the school." The voice was familiar, but Akira couldn't   
put a finger on it. The lights came on in an instant. Sitting below was   
Nokoru, holding his fan. Souh was up on the stage with Akira with the rest   
of the security guards surrounding them. They were all ready to stop the   
thief from stealing the curtain.  
"Give up 20 Mensou," Souh shouted and moved closer to 20 Mensou, "You   
cannot escape from CLAMP Campus even if you've stole the curtain."  
"Sorry, but I'll still have to take it." With a swish of his cloak, the curtain fell   
down from its original place and landed on the floor. 20 Mensou picked it up   
and started to leave but found that he had no way to go but up. He reached   
for the near to invisible string next to him. "Maybe we'll meet again   
someday..." he smiled to them and left the building.  
Souh went to chase after 20 Mensou with the other security guards but only   
found that he was stopped by Nokoru.  
"Let it be," Nokoru told him, "I'm sure we'll meet again..." he smiled and   
began leaving the building. "Now, what should we have for dinner tonight."  
~*END OF FLASH BACK*~  
I still remembered the next morning, I found myself wondering back to   
Gamera Hall and found Kaichou and Takamura Sempei standing inside the   
hall looking at the bare stage without a curtain. Takamura Sempei tensed at   
the sight of me and Kaichou came over and told me that the curtain was   
stolen. It was also on that very morning that he invited me over to the   
council room for tea so that...well...as he said "to get to know each other."   
At the council room, he told me that he read my profile and that he wanted   
me to be a part of the student council.  
"Ijyuin?" Takamura Sempei broke the silence once again "Are you ok?"  
"Akira, you said there's something you want to say to us...what is it?" I saw   
it in Kaichou's eyes that he was concerned but there was also understanding.  
"It's just that...I've been meaning to tell both of you for a long time..." I   
trailed off looking at the floor. Finally, I got my courage to tell them. I took   
in a breath, it's going to be hard but I'll still have to tell them. All I can hope   
for is that they won't be as mad. "It's just that...well..." I looked into both   
sets of eyes, they seemed to be waiting. Waiting for me to tell them the truth.   
"I'm...I'm actually 20 Mensou..." I stared back at the carpeted floor,   
waiting. Waiting for their words, waiting for the outcome. But found none. I   
guess it's up to me to break the silence this time. "I know that you might hate   
me now because of who I am. But I wanted both of you to know that I never   
wanted to steal, neither do I want to keep this a secret anymore. I just hope   
that you'll understand. It was never my intent to steal from the school or my   
friends..." I babbled on, only to find that I'm not making any sense. I'm sure   
that they'll be mad at me now, if not before.  
"It's ok Akira, we knew." I stared at Kaichou as the words 'we knew' came   
from his mouth. I looked at Takamura Sempei for reassurance and only to   
find him nodding at the statement.  
"But how? I mean..." I never expected this reaction from them. I thought at   
least Takamura Sempei would be...well...kind of angry.  
"Kaichou figured it out not long after you stole the curtain. And so did I" I   
stared at them again, for anything other than acceptance in their eyes. But I   
found none. The only thing I could do is smiled back at them. After today, I   
told myself I shouldn't steal from the school again unless my mothers   
wanted ever so desperately. After that conversation, I felt much better and   
we sat down to have something to eat.  
************  
  
There, that's the end of this. I've always thought that there was more to Akira   
than that innocent look on his face. Also it seems to me that Akira knows a   
lot more in life than any of them. It's just that he always put on the mask of   
innocence to make Souh and Nokoru believe he is someone which he's not.   
Thanks for reading! Please review!  
Glossary:  
Sumimasen: I'm sorry or excuse me.  
Konnichiwa: Hello  
Ne: it's just a firgue of speech like uh...I don't know how to describe it!  



End file.
